The present invention relates to the field of data analysis.
A basic task that people engage in on a daily basis is to provide claims with respect to some topic and support these claims. For example, people may require claims to persuade others. Persuading can either takes the form of influencing someone to take your point of view, agreeing to your opinion, performing a certain task and so forth. Examples can come from various domains such as law, politics, marketing, financial and business advising, IP protection, etc. In such scenarios, people are required to provide convincing claims (and counter claims) in order to persuade the other side.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.